How many significant figures does $0.897337000$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.{897337}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{897337}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0.}{897337000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 9.